Cycling as both a competitive and a recreational endeavor continues to increase in popularity. Both competitive and recreational cyclists continuously seek ways to improve their performance. In addition to seeking this competitive edge, cyclists also continuously seek ways to improve the safety of the sport.
One way in which cyclists increase performance is to carefully study the aerodynamics of their equipment. This is generally accomplished in one of two ways: either improving the aerodynamics of (1) the bicycle and any apparatus attached thereto or (2) the equipment worn by the cyclist.
In the last few decades, nearly every aspect of modern bicycle design has undergone significant changes. Significantly, one area that has not undergone significant design changes has been the frame mounted water bottle and cage system. Interestingly, this system is a source of significant aerodynamic drag because of: (1) the discrepancy between the diameter of the bicycle frame tube and the water bottles and cages and (2) air eddies and turbulence that form at the juncture between the frame tube of a bicycle and the cage assembly as currently configured. Current designs of water bottles and cage systems are designed such that the diameter of the system (either just the bottle or the bottle engaged with the cage) extends beyond the width of the frame. This is true because of a nearly industry-wide standardization of diameters for frame-mounted water bottles. In addition, most water bottles sits at least 1.5 centimeters away from the frame tubes, referred to herein as a stack height, on which the bottle is placed because of the use of bolts that secure the cage body to the frame. Distances greater than 1.5 centimeters can also result if some type of battery is also placed between the frame and the cage body. A 1.5 centimeter distance is enough to cause air eddies and turbulence, and the larger this distance, the greater the aerodynamic drag.
Safety is another reason for improvements in the equipment used by both competitive and recreational cyclists. One particular area of concern for riders that demands more attention in the realm of safety is when water bottles are inadvertently dropped. This can be a common occurrence because cyclists are usually attempting to insert a water bottle into an aperture with a nearly identical diameter as the bottle. This is also done when a rider is moving at a high rate of speed and is done without the benefit of being able to see the cage into which the bottle needs to be inserted. Current designs allow for very limited adjustments of the cage along the downtube or the seat tube, which leads to increased difficulty for inserting the water bottle into its cage for riders who have an above average or below average reach. Another issue with the current designs of water bottles is that the diameter and smooth surface of the bottle are difficult to handle. The standard diameter of the bottle simply does not fit comfortably with the human hand, and the smooth plastic used in the construction of most bottles can easily slip from a rider's grasp. All of these factors increase the probability of a bottle being dropped inadvertently.
Whether a group of riders is riding competitively or for recreation, riders usually ride in tight formations. In this configuration, when a water battle is dropped, it becomes extremely dangerous to other riders who are unable to see the bottle until the rider is right on top of it. A dropped water bottle will also likely ricochet or bounce through the formation causing riders to fall or to collide with one another.
Groups of riders will often use one rider to carry water to the rest of the team. This is accomplished by having a designated rider break away from the group and secure several water bottles for his teammates. Using current water bottle designs, this designated rider can generally carry three extra bottles at a time safely in the designated rider's jersey. This means that the designated rider must make multiple trips back and forth between a support vehicle and his teammates. Thinner, longer bottles are also easier to hand of between riders and support personnel, who are either in vehicles or standing on the road. Between the designated rider having to ride back and forth and having to hand water bottles to his teammates who are moving, it is easy to see why minimizing this risk-filled activity would increase safety.
Current water bottles that are designed to eject their cap when hit by a bicycle tire are extremely unreliable. The current designs have been unsuccessful in accomplishing the task of having a lid fall off under pressure, while at the same time not allowing water to leak or escape when the cap is engaged with the bottle.
In light of the above, it is desirable to provide a water bottle and cage mounting system that minimizes the aerodynamic drag on the bicycle. It is also desirable to provide a water bottle and cage mounting system that increases safety in the sport of cycling by minimizing the number of accidents caused by dropped water bottles, and reducing the danger of bottles once they are dropped. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a water bottle and cage mounting system that is easy to use, is simple to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.